Bride of Evil
by MeltingFire62
Summary: DG...Her life was taken from her so many years ago, forced into marriage she watched her friends and family suffer at the hands of him. His life was set for him, never making his own choices, when they come together can he free her from a life she didnt c
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer! **

**I don't own HP; they are JKR's I just enjoy playing with them : ) **

She held her head high as she walked through the cold damp hallways, the chains on her wrist rubbing uncomfortably on her pale skin.

"Come on" a gruff voice said, yanking on the chain that connected them

Clenching her jaw, she slowly followed

They approached a heavy oak door

Fear ran though her, as it has so many times before.

"Go on" said the man

With a deep breath she walked in.

"Welcome back my flower" a cold voice purred in her ear

Biting back a shudder she kept her head high but lowered her brown eyes to the floor.

"I love this dress" he spoke, gazing at her curvy body

She wore a full length black dress, trialing behind her in an eerie elegance the top a red corset, pinching her body tightly.

"Look at me Ginerva" his voice growing harsh, idly twisting a strand of long blood red hair

Snapping her eyes up, she came to meet the cold black eyes of her kidnapper, her protector, her nightmare, and her husband

Lord Voldermont.


	2. Chapter 2

Soft crying could be heard outside of the large door, pausing at it Draco stared as though he was trying to see through it.

"Malfoy" the sharp voice of Blaise Zambini broke his thoughts "we are going to be late, let's get a move on, or did you want to be tortured today" he spoke coldly.

"Right" Draco mumbled, and with one last glance at the door he followed his old friend

Ginny laid across her bed crying into her black satin pillow

"George she cried, I'm so sorry"

_Flashback_

"_BRING HIM!" Voldermont boomed, stoking Ginny's hand "Now my dear stop the silly crying" _

_Ginny wiped away the tears that were freely falling from her face "My lord do I need to be here for this?" she asked softly _

"_Yes!" he whispered harshly "you have been disobedient for far to long Ginerva"_

_The door slammed open, a tall dark figure in a cloak throwing a tall thin man to the floor_

"_Bring him to me" Voldermont said, his voice a deadly calm whisper_

_Ginny stared in horror at the man being dragged from the floor to the feet of her "husband" "George?" she whispered, "no…" _

_George looked up at her with desperate eyes "Ginny?" _

"_Stand" voldermont demanded, rising from the chair he had once been occupying_

_A determined look crossed his features, and though is pain he rose to full height, looking voldermont in the face. _

"_Don't you ever look at me in the face you blood traitor!" voldermont yelled, slashing George across the face with his wand._

"_Have you met my wife?" he spoke, and evil smirk crossing his features, pulling the chains that held Ginny to him._

"_Wife?" George croaked "Ginny no…"_

_Ginny opened her mouth to protest _

"_That's right" voldermont cut her off "my wife" glancing back at Ginny_

"_Ginerva" she raised her head to him but didn't look him in the eyes "Kill him" he said, pointing his wand at her throat _

_With tears silently falling, she raised her wand_

"Come!"

"You asked for us Sir"

"Yes, Zambini, leave for a moment"

With a silent bow, Blaise walked out of the candle lit room, closing and locking the door behind him

"Malfoy come here" Voldermont demanded

Walking around to face the large red chair Draco bowed to his lord, his silver hair falling in front of his face

"Malfoy I have a job for you, and you only" He began "My wife, as you know, is trouble…with her connections to Potter, and the ministry we cannot take chances." He continued "I cannot risk leaving her alone anymore, not even for a minute, and that's why you're here…your job is to watch her at all times, your rooms with be fused together so you can watch her at night" he paused "you are not to let her out of your sight Malfoy, …now leave" waving a hand to dismiss him

Bowing once more Draco began to leave the room

"And Malfoy" voldermont called, stopping Draco in his tracks "I'm warning you, if anything happens to her, you will pay"

"yes sir"

**I'm stopping here, please review, I'm not sure if I'm going to continue this so if you like it let me know and I will : )**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you too: Mrs.AshleyFelton, Himitsu no fire, Morgan-Mourning, HarryGinnyfan23, official cheeky devil, MCdoubleE, Dracoandme.**

**You guys are wonderful : **

Disclaimer—I don't own them. I just like to play.

He didn't want to see her again, that one thing was for sure, he didn't want to see those large amber eyes, the cascade of red curls, he didn't want to see her…to remember…

_Flashback_

_He scowled to himself, cloaked the darkness of the ally. "how the hell did I land myself this job" he whined to himself, taking a deep drag from the cigarette before crushing it unmercifully with the tip of his dragon hide boots. A line of light spread across the road, snapping himself from his thoughts he looked up to see the girl. Her back was to him, her long, shiny hair pulled up into a messy bun, her figure, not short or oddly tall, a medium height and frame, not fat , but not deathly skinny, her body had an hourglass curve, but her stomach was flat. He heard her lock the door before pushing himself off the wall. As if sensing him, she twisted her neck to look behind her; fortunate for him the night covered him. He watched he walk to her car, keeping a safe distance behind her, he watched her hips sway and the stubborn curls that wiggled their way loose from the bun bounce. She was just about to unlock her car when he whispered a stunning spell and watched as she crumpled to the ground with a sickening crack. _

He paused at the door, god how did he keep ending up in this situation. He didn't want to be the one to capture the twit in the first place, but thanks to ol'dad, he later found out, he got the task. With a deep sigh he whispered the unlocking spells and stalked into her room.

Ginny heard the door unlock, whipping around in time to see a cloaked figure stalk into her room. 'Only two people walk like that' she thought to herself. With a black expression she stood up straight and glided over to where the figure stood.

"Remove your hood" she spoke coldly, a voice that wasn't her own but a voice trained and needed to survive

She saw the man give a slight bow, but heard a faint grunt

When he stood, time seemed to slow as he removed his hood.

"Draco Malfoy" she said

If he thought she was surprised, she hid it well, not a shock when you live here for years under the hand of the dark lord.

Ginny stared at him, "Is there sometime I can help you with" her voice was cold and sharp. Draco secretly applauded her for it.

With another bow, Draco replied "Yes mistress, by orders I am to be your new…" he paused, what WAS he? A guardian? Watchdog...babysitter? "Body guard" he finished

"Body guard" Ginny repeated slowly "and why did my…lord...decide I need one? I don't exactly leave often" the harsh bitter tone struck him

"Leave" she added as a final thought

"I'm sorry mistress, I can not do that, my orders lie here"

She didn't miss the acid in his voice

"I said…leave" she said again slowly "now"

Draco sneered, 'what was this bloody twit doing! Trying to get them both killed!'

He bow again, this time more stiffly "again my lady, I can not"

She sniffed, and he watched her turn on her heal and storm across the room until a bed appeared in her path and she froze. She spun around her eyes blazing "what is this?" she asked in a dangerously calm voice

"I'm sorry my lady, my orders are to stay with you at all times" Draco smirked as he watched her face turn from rage to terror and back to rage again.

'Stupid Weasley temper' he though to himself but he lost his train of thought as her face changed to a strange calm "fine" she spoke softly "if you have to be with me at all times, you might as well make yourself useful;" she walked to him until she was half a foot close to him then turned around "undo this corset, I cant breath and I want to take nap" she demanded

Draco's eyes widened in surprise 'was she serious?' but noticing the annoyed expression she was flashing him over her shoulder told him she was

He raised his hands to her lower back were the lace was tied up, slowly he untied it staring at the dark beauty marks that adored her shoulder blades, the soft and pale skin, he worked at the bottom laces, the deep red hair that was pulled onto her shoulder so he could see, the middle laces, the curve of her neck, and the arch of her back, he noticed she had the constellation of Astraea, the goddess of Goddess of Justice, Innocence, and Purity, Top laces. Pulling the Red laces through the last rings, he inwardly sighed, he was having sexual fantasies about his…lords…fiancé, that just wasn't allowed. He watched as she stalked across the room into her bathroom and close the door, without one backwards glance.

Okay that's it for now, I'm soo sorry I haven't undated any of my stories in a long time, writers block and all

Make my heart happy and review :

And I read something about a beta reader? Im not sure what that is since im new at all this so if anyone would be so kind to fill me in?

Please?...

Ill give ya a cookie?


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone, I'm so sorry I haven't touched any of my stories in..well… a long time. I am a student and a full time worker and I honestly just got caught up in my own world. I'm working on a new chapter right now for this story I hope you will like it! It will be uploaded ASAP I promise!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer….. I own…NOTHING. Except the plot

This is a new chapter… please keep in mind I haven't touched this story in a very very long time. So if the plot or story...or my writing seems off I am sorry…

Shutting the door behind her Ginny stared at her reflection in the mirror. Deep red hair, a collection of freckles across the bridge of her nose; a quality she always found a little childish. Green eyes upon green eyes she sighed deeply and began to remove the rest of her dress.

Draco flopped onto his new bed; laying back he stared at the ceiling.

"Come on "chosen one" what are you waiting for?" he mumbled quietly to himself.

"What did you just say?" a voice across the room asked. Draco shot up from the bed in shock, his eyes landing on the source of the voice.

"I didn't say anything" Draco lied.

"I heard you talking to yourself….it's a sign of insanity you know" Ginny responded raising an eyebrow at the blonde.

"Only if you answer yourself" Draco teased back. He took in Ginny's appearance: Large black baggy sweat pants that had to be rolled at the waist so they wouldn't drag. A fitted gray t-shirt that appeared very old with the words "Hogwarts" written across the chest in black. Draco's eyebrows disappeared into his hair a slow smirk appeared across his lips.

"What?!" snapped Ginny as she looked down at herself "you think I enjoy wearing clothes that bind, pinch, and take away my ability to breathe comfortably?" she asked, glaring that the dress on the hanger she just removed.

With a snort Draco turned and walked towards the ceiling to floor window. Clasping his hands behind him, he gazed outside. 'If this place didn't have evil crushing it, it would be a beautiful place…' he thought to himself. He turned his head to glance behind him, 'I wonder if the evil will crush her too?'

Ginny stared at the back of the tall man for a few seconds, shaking her head she turned towards her bed. "You can leave now" she spoke with a cold finality.

Draco turned, watching Ginny turn her bed down for her nap. "I'm sorry your highness" he said curtly "But I have been ordered here, I will be staying here." Draco waved his wand in the opposite direction, "I have work to do, you wont even know I'm here," he said walking to the desk that appeared.

With a sniff and a glare, Ginny waved her wand to create a dark screen that formed around her bed. "Keep to yourself Malfoy" she spoke deadly quiet through the screen "I will be speaking to…. My fiancé… about this." With that said, Draco saw the silhouette of the red head lay down.

"Of course ma'am" Draco spoke quietly, rolling his eyes.

A couple hours later Draco was completely engrossed in the papers that lay in front of him when a high-pitched scream snapped him back to reality. In a flurry of papers Draco bounded across the room towards the dark screen. With his wand held out he jumped around the screen only to find one very sweaty red head tossing and turning in her sleep. With a sign Draco lowered his wand, and slowly approached the troubled sleeper.

"Ginny..." Draco whispered. He looked down at the red head, her eyes pinched tight together, her bottom lip trembling. Draco felt a strange tugging in his chest, 'she is beautiful… in a tragic way' he thought to himself. 'I wonder what she is having a nightmare about' his eyes clouding over, knowing how it feels to be trapped night over night in your own mind.

"Ginny…" he said again, this time louder. Reaching out his hand he touched her shoulder. At contact, Ginny's eyes shot open. Green met silver, for a couple seconds they both were exposed. Both saw each other's pain, but as quickly as it came it ended. Green eyes brimmed with tears became hard. Silver eyes swimming with memories of pain, torment, and sympathy closed off to show indifference.

"What are you doing on this side of the screen?!" Ginny growled. Throwing the covers off Ginny got off the bed, taking large strides away from Draco. "You starting screaming, I was doing my job in making sure you were alright." Draco answered with cool nonchalant-ness.

With a deep trembling sigh, Ginny turned towards Draco. "Why do I need a body guard Malfoy?" she asked. Draco stared at her for a moment before answering, for the first time since he has seen her she looked tired. "For protection…" he finally answered. They stared at one another for a long moment, Draco hoping that she would accept the answer and drop it, while Ginny waited for him to continue.

"The only thing I need protection from, is the exact thing that put you here in the first place" Ginny mumbled, turning her head to look out the window. Draco's eyes widened in shock at hearing Ginny's blunt honesty. Ginny turned her head once more to look at Draco, feeling the fear of what she just admitted to one of Voldermorts right hand men she turned and walked out onto her balcony. Shutting the French door behind her with a silent click.

'I can't even protect myself from him Gin…" Draco thought, feeling the weight of regret and guilt weigh upon him. 'But I'm the reason your stuck here…' looking at her standing at the railing of the stone balcony, her red hair flying around her head, the moonlight bouncing off her pale skin; a stunning vision of silent beauty, Draco began to form a plan.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello my wonderful readers **** welcome to Ch. 6! **

**Disclaimer: Own nothing, that's all J.K.R. otherwise I would have a lot more money and a lot less bills**

**Anyways…..**

Ch.6

Ginny stared up into the night sky, the wind rushing around her. Watching the stars twinkle above her, Ginny let herself slip from her cold façade as tears slid down her face. She knew Draco couldn't see her face, and knew that he wouldn't follow her out onto the balcony.

"Ginny you are one stupid girl" she whispered to herself. Knowing that if Draco mentioned anything that happened, or anything that she admitted to tonight to Voldermort she would be killed instantly.

'But would death be the worst thing' she questioned herself 'relieve me from this hell…be with my family again…take away this pain…' ideally Ginny reached her hand up to graze her fingers against the force field that incased her balcony. Pulling her hand back at the jolt she hung her head.

'Pull it together Ginerva, death is the cowards way out' internally scolding herself. Closing her eyes momentarily and taking a deep breath, Ginny turned and returned to her room… her prison.

The next morning…

Screams filled the usually silent manor, female screams. With blank, cold eyes Ginny braced herself against the vanity while her handmaid tightened the silver laces on her corset. Shifting her eyes, she could see Draco standing behind the maid watching the painful process with equally blank eyes.

With one final grunt, the young girl; Ginny assumed to be around 14 years old, finished tying, and with downcast eyes gave a quick curtsy and was out the door.

Ginny shifted her eyes away from the man behind her to her own reflection. Makeup hid her freckles; dark liner and shadow surrounded her large eyes, while her lips stayed nude with the exception of some clear gloss. Her hair hung down in large curls, a black diamond necklace sat around her neck. Ginny let her eyes travel down her body; her corset was black with a black lace over lay on top, the skirt flowing around her was a deep green, black lace peeking out from underneath. Up her left arm, a black snake was painted on from the top of her hand winding up her arm, the face of the snake ending near her collarbone. Emeralds decorated the snakes' body, rubies sat where the eyes would be.

Ginny was lost in thought staring at the mirror when a sudden movement brought her attention back to the man waiting behind her.

"I suppose that we mustn't be late," she said hollowly.

"Yes I believe he is getting impatient" Draco responded, the muscles in this left forearm tensing as his mark burned.

Straitening her spine, Ginny glided to the door and waited as Draco spoke under his breath, releasing the many locking curses that kept her prisoner. With a slight bow of his head, Draco held the door open…waiting for Ginny to walk through and following silently behind her.

"Ahhh my beautiful bride has finally arrived…" Voldermort hissed, reaching his hand out to assist Ginny up the stairs.

"My Lord," Ginny whispered, bowing her head and clenching her teeth when she felt scaly lips touch the top of her hand.

"Mr. Malfoy you have been taking good care of my flower?"…"There have been no…problems I assume?" Draco could feel black eyes burning a hole into the top of his head.

"No my Lord, no problems to report as of yet," Draco responded, his voice steady and his mind blank.

"Good! Good!" Voldermort exclaimed, and sat down on his throne.

Draco could see Ginny release the breath she was holding in, her eyes darting over to look at Draco as she sat down.

A round of pops alerted the arrival of the rest of the Death Eaters. The hall was silent while the masked men waited for their leader to speak.

After a couple minutes Voldermort stood to address his loyal followers.

"Goyle, a report" he demanded.

A very large man near the left side of the semi circle stepped forward.

"My Lord, I'm sorry to report that we have not found the rest of them yet. We have searched everywhere but they have their location covered and with a secret keeper."

Twirling his wand in his hand slowly, Voldermort spoke, deathly calm. "And do we know who this secret keeper is?"

"We…we couldn't discover who it was my Lord…" Goyle said, fear shaking into every word.

"I see…" Voldermort stopped twirling his wand "I'm sorry to hear of your failures, after I handed everything to you, basically put them into your laps" with a flick of his wand, screaming filled the halls once again.

With another flick the curse was lifted off the large man. Now laying on the floor, blood dripping from his nose and tears running down his face.

"I expect you to find them Goyle…" Voldermort quietly spoke to the trembling man "Or next time I will do a lot worse then a simple Cruciatus Curse…" He walked over to the crumpled man "Do you understand me Goyle" he spoke as a scolding mother would to a child.

"Y…Yes my Lord, I'm not worthy of your kindness…" Goyle gasped out.

Without responding Voldermort turned in a swish of robes to return to his throne.

"Even though you have all disappointed me today…" He paused, watching all of the masked people around him slightly hang their heads "I have a special treat…" lifting his arms the doors around the hall opened with a bang. Robed figured dragging in bruised and beaten witches and wizards.

'muggleborns' Ginny thought, fear building inside of her

the innocent were thrown together inside of the circle, and Ginny watched as they all scurried together. Strangers looking for comfort in eachother as they looked death in the face.

"My friends, I give you a night of play!" Voldermort exclaimed, and with a wave of his wand tables of weapons, beds, and some of the most horrendious torture devices appeared around the hall.

Voldermort turned to face Draco, and with a nod of his head Draco stood up from his chair to the right of Ginny and approached her.

"My sweet…" Voldermort purred into Ginnys ear, running a hand down her arm…tracing the painted snake. "Retreat to your room, I will call for you tomorrow"

"Yes my Lord" Ginny spoke eyes empty, staring straight ahead. With elegance she stood, and rushed out of the hall as fast as she could while maintaining grace…Draco at her heels.

He had kept her in his sight through out the whole meeting. The glow of the gothic lighting surrounding her. She was beautiful, he couldn't deny that. Donned in Slytherin colors, her blood hair cascading around her shoulders and down her back. Here she looked like a fallen angel.

He also couldn't deny that she was well trained in hiding her emotions. When the muggleborns were brought in however, he felt her resolve getting weaker.

Watching her now, taking large strides to get to her room as fast as she could. He mentally shook his head, he had spent the entire night watching her, making sure she wouldn't go into a fit like she had during her nap.

She facinated him, she always had. From the moment she stood up to him In Diagon Alley for Potter he had watched her.

Remembering that first day, a small 11 year old girl with flamming red hair got into his face for some boy with a scar Draco didn't realize that he had reached her door until he heard a throat clear.

Ginny was standing near her door, arms crossed eyebrow raised staring at Draco. He had a far off look in his eyes and for a moment she wondered what he was thinking about. Then she remembered what was happening downstairs in the hall below her feet. Clearing her throat she saw his eyes clear. He stared at her for a moment with an odd look on his face, then turned and quickly removed the locks.

The second the door closed Ginny collapsed in a chair, putting her head into her hand.

"Ginny…" a soft voice gained her attention. Looking up from her hands Draco was on his knees in front of her. Her eyes widened in surprise, "Malfoy what are you doing?"

Draco stared at Ginny for a moment, then slowly he reached his hand up pausing for a moment in case she got angry. When she didn't move, he tucked a curl behind her ear, "Ginny, im going to get you out of here…"

And that is it for tonight, 1am and Im teaching hopeful EMT basic students in the morning

**I hope you guys liked this chapter **** any advice is always welcome, just be nice about it.**


End file.
